


Ye Old Bakery

by jenkinzram



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Jesse McCree, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Retired Gabriel Reyes, Retired Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkinzram/pseuds/jenkinzram
Summary: A dragon awakens to a landscape far different than what it was when he went to sleep. Mortified by the advancements of humankind, the dragon assumes a human form based on the first group of humans he sees. He hides out in the scrublands of the desert and keeps his eyes open, when a peculiar human approaches him and wants to take him back to his bakery. Knowing the dangers that follow harboring the ancient dragon, will the cowboy be able to protect the dragon? Or will the dragon end up doing all the protecting?





	1. Morning Sunshine

They never think it'll happen to them. They go about their lives without ever fearing that something could end life as they know it. The short man lets out a short laugh to himself as a group of adolescents pass him. They're typing away on lit up squares and talking to each other loudly. The wise dragon in human skin is mildly alarmed by how similar the energy feels to his own lightning.

Have humans trapped spirits in boxes to mock them? Do they laugh at them struggling? What infernal language are they speaking? From what the dragon remembered, there were no humans here when he chose this place to sleep. How did they advance so fast? It took them a million years to learn how to hunt, and several thousand to be plentiful enough to be in groups as teens in the desert. Not to mention how they now trap spirits in boxes! Have they no shame? No honor? No respect for the earth?

"Nice ink," a man winks at the dragon in human skin. His coal eyes assess who was talking to him quickly. It was a cowboy with chaps and boots to finish the look. He had a weird twang to his voice, and a grin that stretched a mile wide. He had a barely combed short beard, longer hair that sat on his shoulders in the back, and wild brown eyes. The dragon didn't understand why, but he felt wary of the man. Louder now with a wave and slowed down, "Ni - ce I - nk."

The dragon figured it was a greeting when the gunslinger kept smiling. He tries to mimic the man, but the words felt very foreign on his lips. "Naice ank." He did his best to mimic, but the full laugh and hat almost falling off the cowboy told the dragon he was completely wrong.

Jesse points at himself, smiles widely, and speaks slowly. "Jesse." Then with a curious expression, points at the dragon man who has long hair on top and shaved hair on the sides of his head. Some of the hair in the front fell down as a side bang to the right, the rest was in a man bun. The bridge of his nose is pierced near his eyes, and his ears are littered with tasteful piercings. The slight pushes on his black, thick banded tank top allude to having both his nipples pierced. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and some classic converse shoes. Twin dragons spiraled down his left arm fiercely. 

"Hanzo," he hoped he answered correctly and watches as the cowboy smiled widely. Moving carefully, the cowboy pulls out one of what Hanzo thought was a spirit box. Jesse points at his mouth, then the spirit box. He talks in the unfamiliar language and the box repeats it in some other language. Jesse types english as one of the languages and holds it up to Hanzo's face, about ten inches away. As Hanzo talks, it spits out the english words to Jesse. "Hello?" The box detects Japanese and sets that as the other language. "Where are we?"

Jesse holds the phone back to him and answers, "Near Las Vegas, Nevada. Where are you from?" His brown eyes are lit up as he remembers the legend that his Dad once told him. The legend about a dragon from Japan going to a land without humans to slumber. If you found the dragon, you were supposed to receive riches. Jesse and his Dad figured that wasn't true, but also knew of people who were searching for the dragon to get it. Plus, even without the riches, the dragon would reach a fair price on the black market. Jesse and his Dad and his Papa all agreed that if they found it, they would help it. His Papa figured that now was the right timeline to find it.

"Japan," Hanzo answers and eyes the phone like its a violation of all rights. "Is there a spirit in that box?" There was bite to his words and Jesse flinched back slightly.

"Uh, no. It's an electronic device that lets you connect to people anywhere," Jesse laughs lightly. "Are you... uh... excuse me for being forward, but are you a dragon from Japan?" Hanzo's pupils become slits and his tattoos light up slightly. "I don't want to hurt you, but others do." The outline of a bow begins to appear in one of Hanzo's hands, while a quiver began to appear on his back. "I'm serious!"

"Who are you to know that?" The bow and quiver were now solid and a reptilian tail was behind Hanzo now. Thankfully no one else was on the dirt road anymore. The tail was causing new ruts to appear in the road where it came into contact. 

"Jesse McCree, I own a bakery in Michigan. Came out because my papa told me to come out," He put a hand on his peacekeeper and took a step out carefully, other hand still held up his phone. "Please, trust me."

"What is that?" Hanzo questions. Jesse idly laughs in his mind. Of course he wouldn't know what a gun was, they weren't around when he went to sleep. He probably chose this human form based on what people looked like now a days. But he really just looked like a muscular delinquent or an art student.

"A gun, watch," Jesse pulled out his revolver slowly and smirks slightly. "Throw this in the air," Jesse hands Hanzo a round piece of wood just big enough for a bullet to go through the center without breaking apart. Hanzo waited until Jesse was ready and had handed the phone to him as well, then he threw the piece of wood high in the air. When it had reach its peak, the gun went off and Jesse went to collect it. There a perfect hole through the center and Hanzo looked impressed. 

Wanting to show off as well, Hanzo hands the phone back to Jesse. Moving faster than Jesse can keep up with, Hanzo sets off three arrows. The first clunked into the tree, and the two arrows clunked right into the first arrow. Jesse whistles appreciatively and clasps Hanzo on the shoulder. Hanzo humphs proudly and disperses his bow. Hanzo pulls the phone to his mouth needlessly close, "If I go with you, can we spend more time together?"

Nodding immediately, Jesse gets a wicked grin. "Of course, darling."

Hanzo flushed a bit and he breaks his gaze. "Then lead the way, cowman."


	2. Flights

Sketched out by the flight, Hanzo stared at Jesse like he had grown three heads. "We can fly out tomorrow if we buy a ticket or we can take a road trip. Your pick, sunshine." Jesse smiles his southern charm at Hanzo, who was finally more comfortable talking through the phone. Any qualms about the phone containing a spirit were now gone. 

"Either way, we have to take one of those metal contraptions?" Hanzo grimaced slightly. "We can't just walk?" The thought of having to stay confined mildly terrified Hanzo. What if his assumption of Jesse being alright was wrong? Then what? Death? Slavery? Some weird sort of pet situation?

"Listen," Jesse laughs and brings up a map on his phone. He quickly pulls up Michigan on the navigation and the town he lives in called Tale. It'd be 28 days and twelve hours without stopping. Make it more like three month with walking. We're not walking. He puts the app back on so he can talk. "It'd take three months at least, we're not walking, Hanners, my bakery can't continue to be ran by my parents for three months."

"Then am I allowed to control the contraption?" Hanzo sticks his chin up in the air defiantly. He's determined to have some amount of control over the situation at hand, but he's up against a stubborn mule of man as himself.

"No. You don't have the license or know how for it," Jesse rolls his eyes. "Listen, we'll drive and go sight seeing on the way, okay? If you want to get out and walk, you can. I won't question why you need a break or anything. Or we can take a four hour flight and be done with mechanized transport within the day. It takes two hours to get home from the airport, so it'd be quicker than driving."

Hanzo seemed to be weighing his options out for what to do and finally sighs heavily. "Let's just fly back to your bakery." He looks grumpy and crosses his arms, brow furrowed. "If it crashes, I'm saving us."

"No worries, sugar plum," Jesse laughs and pats Hanzo on the shoulder with the back of his hand that's holding the phone. "Want to pick up a book on English and I can start teaching you?"

"Can you just talk it out and write?" Hanzo shifts on the comfortable hotel bed so he's sitting cross legged. The brown comforter shifts slightly and shows the white sheets underneath near the edges. While Jesse nods and stands to walk across the brown carpet to his duffel bag, Hanzo puts a pillow in front of himself to act as a desk. 

The room is comfortable with a warm design. Beige walls accent the dark brown carpet, and the dark wood of the entertainment center and desk match the bed frame and night stands. The comforter is a paisley with different tones of brown with some greens here and there, and the white sheets and pillow cases make the blanket pop out more appealing. The lampshade is an off white like American white ceramics, and the body of it is a dark brown almost black pole with a circle base for weight at the bottom. The lighting throws warm shades and cool shadows in the room, so it's dim but bright all the same. It's a very comfortable and intimate setting. 

Jesse comes back with a pad of paper and two pens. He smiles as he climbs on the bed and gets situated. "Ready, hun?" The pad of paper is on the pillow and Hanzo is eyeing it, amazed humans even have paper readily available now. It seems like they've become the true masters of the earth through engineering and intellect.

They've cut the desert with asphalt roads and bore through mountains with them too. They've leveled forests thousands of miles wide and made farms and cities instead. They've made giant boats that sail the oceans and clean it of its bounty. They've conquered and ended beasts that once posed threat to them. They've desecrated landscapes with abandon for their own gain. They've dug deep mines into the earth and go beyond what was once possible to obtain gems and stone and ore. They've killed off millions of species before they even knew they existed. Humankind is wondrous and destructive, beautiful and disgusting. Yet they keep on going, even as they populate beyond what the earth can handle. It amazes the dragon what all they've accomplished in such a short amount of time. 

"Ready," Hanzo smiles as Jesse begins to write down the alphabet and a few other things on the paper. The pen glides the ink down effortlessly. Once again, Hanzo is marveled by their ingenuity. Not too long ago, ink was a long process to make and wasn't always available to everyone. Now ink is so easily made and inexpensive that it can go into cheap plastics and be lost without every thinking about why. So much has changed, Hanzo can't help but wish for the simpler times when humanity was in its infancy. Before humans changed the world and destroyed so much. If only he could go back, maybe the earth wouldn't have been ruined. But if it wasn't humans, it would've been another species to rise up and dominate the globe.


	3. Wasabi

Hanzo was glad that he and Jesse were in the front of the plane. That meant they got to leave first. He was hesitant about letting the things he had with him in his cove be driven to Jesse's bakery, but Jesse assured Hanzo that Gabe and Jack were fine. They had delayed leaving Vegas for a week so that the two retirees could shut down the bakery temporarily and fly out to rent a truck and drive back. But the hoard that Hanzo had stored was absolutely amazing. There were gems and stones and ancient Japanese coins and swords and things. It was amazing that the dragon honestly had a hoard at his underground cavern. It was amazing he never got caught even.

When the attendant said they could leave, Hanzo was up and grabbing their carry on's from the overhead bin. Jesse chuckled and let the man go, they still kept the phone up so they could chat. Hanzo had gotten down the basics, but not quite enough to keep up with perfect conversation. So until he was comfortable, the automatic translator was doing a good enough job. Hanzo insisted on carrying both their duffel bags since he wasn't tired in the slightest compared to Jesse. 

"Hanners," Jesse laughs as they walk out and into the area where people were grabbing their luggage and waiting for family to join them off the plane. "Slow down. I'm hungry, let's get some food."

"They have food here?" Hanzo looks to Jesse inquisitively. His interest peaked at the mention of food. Come to think of it, Hanzo hadn't really eaten much. He just munched here and there and made sure Jesse ate his fill.

"Yeah, cheap stuff since it's just an airport. I haven't really walked around this place before," Jesse shrugs off his lack of knowledge. "But if you want some good Japanese food --at least in my opinion-- there's a place in Detroit near the Detroit Institute of Arts. It's called Wasabi, and I fucking love their food. Their Shrimp Tempura Udon is my favorite, but they have some Korean dishes and sushi and other stuff too. Their Gyoza is delicious as well." Jesse pats his stomach fondly. "A friend of mine went to the art college a street over, so we went there often. Genji always got a few different sushi rolls and some shrimp shumai and the shrimp tempura entree."

Excitement was starting to build in Hanzo to try the modern udon. Since this wasn't Japan, it was sure to be different but the excitement was still very real. "That sounds nice, do you mind skipping food here to eat there?"

"No, not at all," Jesse laughs, "It's a bit of a tradition of mine to eat there whenever I fly back home. I eat there before hand too, so they'll be expecting me, I suppose." 

"And this Genji you mentioned," Hanzo just realized he said he had a friend with the same name as his brother. "What's his last name?" He couldn't help but feel hopeful that Genji had awoken from his sleep first and came here. They did agree to meet back up eventually when the time came. Genji had gone to the Himalayas, but Genji knew where Hanzo had gone roughly.

"Shimada," Jesse answers and eyes Hanzo skeptically as a random dot connected in his head. "So there's another one of you." Laughing, Jesse clasps Hanzo's shoulders once more. "At least he can teach you English faster than me, he's a much better teacher. He teaches art at the highschool in town and runs an Etsy shop for the cute little trinkets he makes. Since we hit it off well, he stays in the apartment above my bakery."

"Is he aware you know?" Hanzo raises an eyebrow at him. Wondering just what this happy-go-lucky-cow-man-baker had up his sleeve, or was he really just an air head? Did Genji stop looking for him?

"Oi, don't think like that. You and him have the same facial expressions sometimes. Your brother tried his hardest to find you, so I told him to bunker down and enjoy himself. He is, and now I'm making good on my promise to bring you home. Dad saw that there was a dragon in Las Vegas in his dream, so I came out there. Was about to call it a day when I saw you actually," Jesse laughs again and starts leading Hanzo out of the airport slowly. "Also, he knows I know in a random about way. But now that I know you're the brother cause he never gave me a name," another hearty laugh, "I'm all the more happy."

"Thank you, Jesse," Hanzo smiles softly and walks closer to Jesse. The car they rented should be waiting outside, and Jesse was excited to be behind the wheel again. The roads were going to be slick, there was probably going to be accidents all over I-94, but being able to come home with Genji's brother was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo~~ all the places I mention besides the town of Tale are real places. I do recommend all the restaurants and places I'll be talking about!!! Wasabi is an awesome restaurant with awesome people, the DIA is fantastic to walk around in, and the art school (College for Creative Studies) is really neat. My fiancé went there. Detroit is full of pretty stuff and neat architecture~~ haha you'll be fine in the area around CCS and the DIA


	4. The House You Keep

Hanzo ended up ordering whatever Jesse ordered, and he was excited that they had green tea as an option to drink. It was different than his homeland, but still good. Idly, Hanzo wonders what type of home life Jesse leads. What his home life may become now as well. "Jesse, what type of house do you keep?"

"I live in a house on the outskirts of town in a small home with some cats and dogs," Jesse smiles a bit more warmly and adjusts his hat to sit just right on his head. "I bought it when I was 18 with some money I got from the funds that were left to me from after my biological parents were killed. Car accident, quick death, so don't ask." He grins as he continues. "Happened a long time ago when I was nine. So don't ask that either.

"My house is a classic farm house, painted white, wrap around porch, two story with an attic I made into another room, tons of plants all around it during the summer. Right now the pines all along my property are covered in snow, my fruit and nut trees are covered with burlap and snow, everything is covered in snow." Jesse laughs heartily before eating a noodle out of his udon. "But it's beautiful and I love it.

"I got chickens, too, and I sell their eggs at the bakery to whoever wants them," Jesse grins a bit. "I raise them for meat too. Got about a hundred hens and five roosters, it's fun to watch them all run around with the young'uns. Usually get several hundred chicks every year with this crew. Sell them to people, keep some to raise some. 

"But as far as what type a'house I keep," Jesse grins a bit. "I keep a very warm one. Always got the fire place going, family over, close friends that are family to me over, something going in the kitchen, or something. You'll never be lonely, you'll never be overwhelmed, and no one bats an eye at a dragon if you ever feel more comfortable like that. That's why there's pines all over the place. I met Genji when I was fifteen, I found him in the woods and brought in a strange man to Dad and Papa." Jesse starts eating in between sentences as his hunger grows stronger than his want to fill in Hanzo about his life.

"Genji was clinging to life after some poachers got a hold of him," Jesse sighs and eats a bit slower. "Ain't proud of what I did," he rests a hand where his peacekeeper was strapped in secret under his left arm. "But I made sure they couldn't go back to report what happened. And then Genji got his hands on some documents to make himself look legit. Hell, he will prolly make your papers too."

 

Jesse starts eating a bit faster again, letting the moment hang in the air as he chewed. Hanzo was almost done with his plates, but he figured Jesse had more to tell him. While the silence continued over their meal, Hanzo inspected Jesse's person. He somehow was allowed to carry his gun on a plane which Hanzo saw signs prohibiting. He had tons of scars that seem to be more than just regular farm work. His eyes showed more emotion than he could say any other human did in his time on earth. Jesse was an outstanding man in his opinion, with an open mind and heart to help anyone who needed it. 

"I figured you'd want to stay at my house since Genji already has his mate living with him," Jesse shrugs in an uncommitted manner. "His name is Zenyatta, we all call him Zen or Zenny." Jesse laughs. "That guy seems super peaceful, but he's a trickster worse than me!" Jesse snorts a bit. "He once put flour in all of our car's vents so when we turned them on it shot out at us!"

"Sounds very much like someone Genji needs to keep himself on his toes and in check," Hanzo let a small chuckle escape his lips. His eyes were more tender and warm as he thought about what type of person his brother had managed to con into loving him enough to be a mate. They must be a good character to put up with Genji's antics and throw them back at him. He, too, wished to find someone that complemented himself one day.


	5. Home!

Jesse is driving very slow through the slush that threatened to send his car spinning if he did over thirty. His fingers were tight on the steering wheel as he took the exit off 94 to get to Richmond. Thankfully the roads were taken better care of right near the exit than the highway was. He could do fifty five miles an hour comfortably without much difficulty or slowing down. The road between Memphis and Richmond was a slightly different story, but he could do at least forty. Then the roads from Memphis to Tale weren't bad. Could be better, but at least he could do fifty through there.

"What happened to two and a half hours," Hanzo laughs as he passes the phone back to Jesse as they stand. As the car door opened, Hanzo shivered and stood out of car the reluctantly. Dragons are reptiles, he can mimic human form but he can't generate his own heat as much as a human can. Thankfully, dragons (unlike reptiles) do generate just enough heat to keep them moving.

"That's Michigan for ya," Jesse rolls his eyes and notices Hanzo's discomfort immediately. He takes the scarf from his back seat and the extra coat. He had completely forgotten to buy Hanzo some new clothes for winter. "Take this," Jesse holds the coat up so Hanzo can put his arms through, then he walks around Hanzo's front. Without thinking, he zips up the coat to a point and then takes the scarf in his right hand. His left hand reaches behind Hanzo's head, and he starts to wrap the scarf around Hanzo's nose, mouth, and neck. He then put the extra down the coat and zips it up the rest of the way. "Uh, sorry." 

Jesse was bright red as he realizes what he just did to someone he just met. He accidentally treated Hanzo similarly to a child out of worry. Thankfully for Jesse, Hanzo wasn't put out by it at all. In fact, he quite enjoyed the attention Jesse was giving him. "It's not a problem."

Genji and Hanzo grew up in a household that was distant and cold, so they only had each other. Ninety percent of the time, Hanzo had to look out for Genji and they couldn't really have fun. Even as dragons, the social hierarchy was hellish. Thankfully, the clan fell apart before they went into their slumbers. They had to sleep off the spiritual wounds and physical wounds they had received from infighting and escaping the clan. Hanzo's chest bore the major scar from where his dragon belly had been slit open in an attempt to gut him. Genji bore scars all over from deep cuts he received as Hanzo shielded him. So in turn, Hanzo's back looks like a cutting board that was well used by a chef or a cat's favorite scratch post. But Hanzo was still happy to be back home. 

"Sorry we have to walk a ways, wanna hop on my back? The snow is deep here and your sneakers will definitely get soaked through," Jesse eyed Hanzo's attire. "I really should've stopped and gotten you winter clothes, I'm sorry. And Genji didn't clear the snow out yet this morning."

"No, he's in a chicken coop right now," Hanzo chuckles. The closer he got to his brother, the more he could feel the mental connection he so desperately missed. They couldn't talk through it, but they always knew where the other was when they were within a couple miles of one another. "At least he's taking care of your beloved livestock."

"You wanna hop on?" Jesse knelt in front of Hanzo with his back to him. "I don't want the snow to hurt your skin. Genji said it feels like needles pricking immediately cause it zaps the heat away."

"Genji is worse to the cold than I am, I'll be alright," Hanzo laughs as Jesse stands up. "He's also a bit of an exaggerator and probably didn't want to walk. He used to make me give him piggy back rides all the time." Hanzo notices Jesse's hand holding the phone is bright red now from freezing. His finger tips are probably numb. "Put your hand in your pocket. We can walk in silence for now," Hanzo starts to walk up the long driveway from the road. Unable to hide his smile, Jesse walked quickly to catch up, and Hanzo moved a bit closer to Jesse as they walked.


	6. Reunion

Snow drifts down in lazy waves as Genji stretches and looks out. The black and red snow blower was dusted with snow where he left it when he reached the coop. The barn next to the house was shining and a stark contrast of red to all the white on everything. Ice hung from the ends of the extended portion of the roof in sharp points that tried to reach the ground beneath. Some of the ice peaks were only a foot away from the top of the snow while the majority were still about four feet away.

The extended part of the roof hung over about ten feet, and it was Genji's favorite place to meditate with Zen during the winter. Currently, Zen was sitting on one of the heated cushions, already meditating while waiting for Genji. Times like these when all was quiet except for gentle winds and the few and far between car passing were the most calming times for Genji. He could almost imagine being back home in the human forms he and Hanzo used to go play near the river in. 

He could hear his brother laughing freely as they skidded across ice when it froze over or splashing water at each other when it was warm. He could practically see the smile on his brothers face and the way he used to help Genji through the underbrush. Genji could've done just fine on his own, but he liked letting Hanzo play out his older brother role. No one at the house ever helped him much, he liked to play more than learn. He preferred to draw than read, and no one expected him to be much of anything. They put all their hope into Hanzo instead, who took it gladly to let Genji be as free as possible. 

Days like these were special to him, because sometimes, if he focused really hard, he could almost feel the connection to his brother. He knew Jesse had found him, but he wasn't sure when they were due back. So when he felt the actual connection ping, his heart dropped and he carefully gathered up the egg bucket. Without hesitating, he began to run to the house to set the eggs down. He ran back out to Zen and tapped on his shoulder excitedly but gently so as not to jostle him. "Hanzo's home!"

A serene smile splayed across Zen's face, "This is a wonderful day already, but this news makes it much greater." With ease and elegance only Zen seemed to be able to pull off, he stood up and hugged Genji happily. "Let us go and greet your long awaited elder brother." Zen links his fingers with Genji's as the two began to trek out to the front of the barn. 

Out front, the snow was falling much heavier now. Yet the back of the property didn't have anything above a gentle breezing of snow. Genji could feel the connection was close and was almost bouncing when he saw the outline of a cowboy hat and a slightly smaller bundled up figure.

Japanese hit Genji's ears first as Hanzo yelled out excitedly, "Genji! I've returned!" 

There was no hesitation as a green wispy dragon took place of where Genji stood and barreled towards Hanzo. Sensing the shift, Hanzo's form was quickly replaced with a long, blue wispy dragon with elk like horns on this first head and curled but straight back horns on the second. The two collided and were quickly play fighting in the snow, seemingly unperturbed by the snow. Jesse noted that maybe the consolidated forms were the only ones that lacked the ability to maintain heat. Unless their excitement overruled their feeling of cold.

"Hey Zen," Jesse waves as he approaches the smiling Indian man. "Genji be good for ya? No complaints?" Zen laughs and punches Jesse's shoulder lightly. "What? I hit a nerve on ya?"

"Genji was fine," Zen laughs. "I fed and watered him twice a day and made sure he didn't get on the couch. He was a good dog." Jesse laughs as well and Zen continues. "At least he listens and knows a few amusing tricks. You trained him well before giving him to me." Jesse laughs even harder at that. 

"Aw shucks, Zenny," Jesse wipes a fake tear from his eye. "Bringing a tear to mah eye when ya butter up to me like that." He leans on Zen slightly, semi cold from walking over. Zen always seemed to run really warm, even to Jesse who was like a heater. 

"Let's go in since it's cold out here, they'll tire out eventually," Zen laughs as Genji flies high in the sky with Hanzo in hot pursuit. "I have coffee and tea going since Jack told me you'd be here about this time."

"He dream of our return?" Jesse chuckled slightly as he started to head for the house. 

"And of Genji and Hanzo accidentally taking out that dead tree in the front you been meaning to get to," Zen smirks a bit. "So let's sit on the couch and watch the brothers play a bit."


End file.
